Random Bus Adventure
by mutated-ducks-rule
Summary: WARNING: Based off a real story! Some events in this are real... mostly the bus conversation... Review please! :D


**I was forced! FORCED! Actually, I just wanted to relate to people what happened to me on the bus one day... Real events, not kidding!**

"Erin, if you know what's good for you, you'll tell me how I look," Shaunee said. Yet however much she tried, Erin's eyes were glued to the T.V. Screen. "Don't think I'll go away, 'cause I won't _until _you tell me if this dress makes my butt look big!"

"Quiet!" yelled Erin. "'_I Can't Believe I Just Did That' _is on!"

"The same show that took our mad tea-making skills for granted?" Shaunee asked.

"The very same," she replied. "I sent them a letter saying we need more than five bucks. They told me they'd think about it and give out an apology on the next episode."

They stood in front of the T.V. In excitement. The announcer, Paul Frumpback, had now finished interviewing a frightened hobo. "_You'll never get my sandwich!_" the hobo yelled.

"_Yeah, okay_," Paul said, straightening his tie. He stood there awkwardly for a minute, not quite understanding they were still rolling.

Suddenly remembering he was still on, he gave a tight smile. "_On that note, the producer has told me to say an important message. Erin _(whose last name I can't remember) _and Shaunee _(whose last name I also can't remember)_, you will certainly __not __get more than ten dollars."_

"What?" Erin said, incredulously. "Our tea making skills... THEY'RE ALL WASTED!" she sniffled once and covered her face with a pillow.

"Aww, don't worry, twin" Shaunee said with a reassuring pat on the back. "I have a plan."

"A plan?" Erin asked, tears in her eyes.

"A plan. And we're going to need someone's car keys... DAMIEN!"

"I'm not getting involved in any type of scheme you're getting into," Damien said from a distance.

"What if I told you I'd spill coke onto your laptop if you didn't," Shaunee threatened.

Damien rushed into the room. "Don't. Hurt. Lappy." he muttered through gritted teeth.

"We won't... as long as you give us your car keys." answered Shaunee with a devious grin.

"Sorry," Damien answered with a shrug. "But my car's in the repair shop." Before Shaunee could open her mouth, he added. "Zoey's on a date with Stark, Stevie Rae is driving to Britain to avenge all chickens, and Aphrodite is yelling at a brick."

"Dang!" Erin yelled. "I swear, whenever you need that hag from-"

"Twin! This is a K+ story!" Shaunee exclaimed.

"Right... sorry kids nine and under..." Erin apologized. "But still! We need to get to that studio!"

Damien raised an eyebrow. "Why don't you guys take the bus?"

"That's a great idea!" Erin said. She grabbed her purse and moved towards the door. "Coming?" she asked Shaunee.

"Of course!" she responded. "How about you, Damian?"

He shrugged. "Why not. I have nothing better to do." With that, the three went outside into the brisk, spring air. Or would it be warm, spring air? Pleasantly cool? How about mildly drafty? Well, anyways, they- where did they go? Oh, there they are, already at the bus stop! Hmm, maybe I _do _talk too much... Let's go to their conversation, shall we?

Shaunee leaned near Erin's ear. "Is it just me or does the author of this story talk _way _too much?"

"No, no. I think you're right..." Erin told her.

The bus was quick to come, arriving in less than two minutes. In fact, it arrived exactly at 1.354873146196 minutes. Wow, I'm usually not good at math!

"Please! Just stop talking!" Damien shouted.

Fine. I guess someone got up on the wrong side of the bed.

"We're vampyres! Turns out, we get grumpy during the day!" Damien retorted.

Get on the bus before I use my authoress-skills to make you jump off a cliff.

He threw his arms up in exaggeration. "Alright! I will!" He stepped on the bus along with Erin and Shaunee.

"We'd like to go to the_ 'I Can't Believe I Just Did That' _T.V studio." Erin said politely.

"That will be $9. 50," the bus driver said.

"Sweet! That's 50 cents less than we have!" Erin said, excited. She deposited the money and moved towards the back of the bus along with Shaunee and Damien.

"Here's a good seat," Shaunee remarked. She pointed to a seat with blue trimmings around the edges. She plopped her buttocks upon it, groaning as she found out that it was one of those gross, warm seats that someone had previously sat on (I hate that). "Ick!" she exclaimed. Standing up, she attempted to scoot out into the isle. Unfortunately for her, Damien had already sat down. "Damien, move your sorry butt!"

"I would... but I'm too lazy," almost as if he wanted to prove his point, he folded his arms behind his head.

"Wait. That's a two seater!" Erin complained. "Where am I going to sit?" Raising her upper lip, she began to shed fake tears.

Shaunee sighed. "Look, I'm sorry, twin. But some fatty doesn't want to move to that other seat." As she pointed to a spot at the backity-back of the vehicle, Erin gasped in disbelief.

"You can't make me sit next to... that thing!" In that faded blue chair, was something Erin had never, in her life time, wanted to see: a weird 8 year old. Now, before you slap your forehead in disbelief, let me tell you that this certain 8 year old had a Mohawk and earrings... and he was a boy. "_You can't,"_ she repeated.

"Relax," Shaunee said. "Besides... you have a buddy."

Once she explained this, a 6 year old girl peeped around the corner of the seat and waved.

"Aww, cute!" Erin shouted. Despite all the awkward glances people gave her, she ran towards the young girl. "Hello!" she said in her sweet voice. "My name is Erin!" The 6 year old gave an excited bounce.

"My name's Suzie (not her real one)! Would you like to play patty-cake with me?" she asked. With her pleading puppy dog eyes at full work, Erin simply couldn't say no. So together they sang:

"**Patty-cake, patty-cake, baker's man**

**Bake me a cake as fast as you can**

**Roll it, p-"**

"You know that game's for babies, right?" scoffed the clearly thinking-he's-awesome-but-clearly-isn't 8 year old.

"No," Erin retorted. "This is an awesome game. For awesome people. You're just jealous because you aren't one."

The kid stared at her with a raised eyebrow. "You're retarded."

Erin simply returned the gaze with determination in her eyes. "Yeah, well you're face is mental!"

The Mohawk kid said nothing and stared out the window. While he was doing that, Erin and Suzie chatted aimlessly, talking about random girl things that random girls do.

"MY FACE IS NOT MENTAL!" Earring-boy suddenly shouted.

Erin glanced at Suzie. Suzie glanced at Erin. Unexpectedly, they started to laugh. It started out as one giggle, then two, three, and would you believe it! Four! After that, they just started cracking up. In the midst of it all, Mohawk boy left, having found his bus-stop. Yet, Erin and Suzie kept on giggling. They were so caught up in their laughing, they didn't notice Shaunee and Damien walk up.

"What happened to you two?" Shaunee asked.

Erin wiped a tear from her eye. "Oh man! You should've seen it! Mohawk Dude- hey, where'd he go?"

"Don't know!" giggled Suzie.

Shaunee and Damien, though surprised, began to giggle too. "It's contagious!" shouted Damien. And indeed it was, for everyone on the bus was now laughing.

**Tada! Well, that's it! Bye! Oh, and thank AnnaConda1209 and Nyx's Pinky Girl for giving me the guts to make another one-shot! Though, this was a two-shot...**

"

"


End file.
